


A tale of cherry blossoms and roses

by Atticusly (atticusly)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Unrequited Love, jaehyun makes questionable decisions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticusly/pseuds/Atticusly
Summary: Prince Taeyong never thought he would be married to Crown Prince Jung Jaehyun but when he does, he finds himself in love with the said prince hoping this would be his personal romantic story, but fate is cruel because he is met with rejection and an unrequited love.alternatively, royals Taeyong and Jaehyun are in an arranged marriage, but Jaehyun is a bad at feelings and Taeyong is a hopeless romantic who gets hurt, emotionally, multiple times.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 57
Kudos: 252





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, so I guess there would be quiet a few errors.
> 
> Jaeyong fit the au idea perfectly, their dynamic was like important to the story. I am going to try my best to convey what I really want through their characters in the story. It is a slightly complex than it seems, there are some symbolism which I will explain the end notes.
> 
> Feel free to comment your opinions, I love reading them!

Lee Taeyong was a prince.

He was a prince of the kingdom of Arcto which literally meant the North Pole. He was the eldest son, but fate be damned he was presented as an omega which prevented him from inheriting the throne. Ever since he knew his identity as an omega, he dreamt of love, he dreamt of marriage, he dreamt of kids, he dreamt of having his own family which his mother promised him

He was northerner hence has similar physical attributes. Blonde hair, bluish eyes and an affinity for cold. He had a similar vary and empathic personality of his kind, but he had a deep longing. He dreamt of marrying into a southern kingdom, a place full of warmth and beautiful gardens. From the tales he heard from his handmaidens, and the heirs he had met briefly, he expected to be married into the kingdom of Ira, or the kingdom of Nimbus or maybe even a kingdom beyond the eastern sea, but never in his existence had he thought he would be married into the royal family of the kingdom of Dura.

Kingdom of Dura was a western kingdom, it had no flowers to flaunt, or nature to boast. It is a nation of military power, known for its blacksmiths and remarkable warriors. They are symbolic of Iron, like the nation’s name, filled with strength, honor and courage, something Taeyong did not wish for. But when the allied kingdoms were in trouble, and political tension arose, Taeyong had no choice but to agree in marrying the crown prince of Dura. He vaguely remembers the details his handmaidens told about the said prince,

“I heard the crown prince entered the battlefield at the age of 15!”

“His hands are said to be rough, and his heart.. heartless! I wonder if that man would ever find someone to marry”

“May god help the pitiful soul who marries the prince of Dura, he has no soul in him, after all, and he takes others’ souls away!”

Little did they know, Taeyong would be the pitiful person who would marry the crown prince of Dura. Taeyong did make efforts, he sent letters during the betrothal time period but barely received any proper respone. Nevertheless, he grew to love the man he stealthily saw when they attended council meetings and heard stories about from his handmaiden.

Taeyong felt his heart break, as he stood beside a man who is now his husband, in front of nobles who are cheering for their union, he felt his heart break because he received nothing but a cold stare from his now husband.

This is when Taeyong realized, he was no longer a prince but a prince consort who is now married to Jung Jaehyun, the crown prince of the kingdom of Dura, who would probably never love him.

…

Taeyong hates being alone, he also hates being ordered. Despite all that, he is now seated on the bed in his martial room, shared with husband, dressed in nothing but transparent robes which made no difference.

He felt exposed, but it was a duty, all of this was out of duty, but he was a man of hopes, and was a hopeless romantic in and out. His husband, Alpha who marked him in infront a thousand witnesses, was a remarkably attractive man. He had black hair, black eyes, striking sharp features and beautiful smile which Taeyong accidentally saw. However, he was a man of valor and anger, he had no emotion when he looked at his husband at his own wedding, and he probably hates Taeyong.

Taeyong however was willing to try, he never hated Jaehyun, and wished to know his husband and give him his everything. 

The door opened with a loud sound, and soon followed by a swift shut. Taeyong knew his husband had arrived, he was nervous, it was their wedding night and it was his duty to perform as an omega.

Jaehyun’s eyes did travel up and down Taeyong’s body, he could see the unraveling beauty in front him, seductive and sensual. Taeyong expects him to discard his wedding robes, which Jaehyun does but only to change into comfortable clothing.

Taeyong is utter confusion now, it’s a duty of the crown prince to mate with his spouse on the wedding night, but Jaehyun here maintained a chaste distance.

“I will not bed you tonight, please change into comfortable clothing as you wish” Taeyong’s heart clenches at the comment, he could sense tears dwelling in his eyes as he realized he was rejected on their wedding night, but Taeyong was an optimistic man.

Maybe he is just exhausted because of the wedding ceremony.

Taeyong wished he would be accepted tomorrow but sadly tomorrow did not turn out to be the day in fact that day never came.

…

It has been three weeks since their wedding, Taeyong’s martial household have been nothing but kind to him. They treat him with utmost respect and care, and not to mention he found himself a friend in the crown prince’s sister, sooyeon. He learnt that the royal family has not had an omega child for generations, Sooyeon told him about how the family expected her to be an omega but she too turned out to be an alpha with fierce personality. 

It was no secret, the entire royal household knew that the Crown Prince and Crown consort prince have not consummated their marriage yet, they knew this from the signs of never hearing any suggestive sounds or finding neat bed covers the next morning.

But no one dared to question it.

Taeyong was nothing but a sweet husband, he did grow to love his husband more over the small sights he stole, and bare-minimum words he heard. Over the course of their marriage, he learnt a lot from the other royal members, he learnt Jaehyun’s favorite dish recipe from the queen and spent hours mastering it before presenting it to Jaehyun. However, his husband was disinterested, leaving the dining area without trying a bite from the dish presented before him.

He even learnt royal affairs of Dura, taking part in cabinet meetings and dealing with crime cases taken before the prince for judgement.

He also did a variety of other things like choosing the crown prince’s attire, sending flower bouquets he made himself from the limited variety of flowers in Dura. He tried starting small conversations, but was always met with a ‘not now, later’ response.

Over a course of time, Taeyong was utternly in love with his husband, he fell in love with his dimples when smiled at little children, he fell in love with the soft and delicate manner he picked them up, he did fall in love with small gestures where he did care about Taeyong’s wellbeing, but that was not love or affection, it was purely out of duty.

Taeyong, as told, an optimistic man confessed one night. “I love you, your highness” but there was no kind of reply he expected, because Jaehyun always said ‘I know’ followed by a goodnight. There was no change in husband’s behavior, he never once held Taeyong’s hand, or gave him a comforting hug, there was always a painful distance between them.

It was painful to be neglected like this but Taeyong told himself that he would be able to endure it. He endured all the times Jaehyun would purposely wake up early and leave their chambers only to return after Taeyong felt fast asleep waiting. He endured the feeling of being neglected and despised because Jaehyun surely did as the latter had no words of love and affection for his husband.

The routine of Taeyong’s life was the same until one morning, at breakfast Sooyeon lashed out at Jaehyun. She expresses the frustration everyone had, when she confronted him, “how long are you planning to avoid your spouse? Everyone knows you haven’t bed him yet, what are you planning to do Jaehyun?” Her anger is very visible in her voice, the queen mother tries pacifying her daughter but this had to be said someday, it was better said by a family member than some commoners.

This is the first time Taeyong watches Jaehyun get angry, an emotion he expresses in battle fields and political affairs. “Who I bed and what I do is not of your concern, dear sister” the reply is vague, but an outcome of stress and disinterest.

“What are you going to do when his heat arrives” Sooyeon was not going to end this without receiving an answer, and what she asked was sensible. A mated omega’s first post-marking heat is as vigorous and painful as experiencing childbirth, sometimes if not taken care of in the correct manner can lead to excess health complications.

At this moment, there is foreign emotion in Jaehyun’s eyes, something Taeyong has never seen before, everyone expects a response, but instead Jaehyun chooses to leave the dining room.

Taeyong's mind was now clouded with thoughts, he knew after all he was nothing but a device to produce heirs, and that was the point of everyone demanding Jaehyun to bed him, he also knew his husband gave him no place in his heart and this may be his fate from now on.

…

Sooyeon be damned for what she asked, because not even two days later, Taeyong’s heat starts. He wakes up with an excruciating pain in his abdomen, his body burning up with high arousal. All he wishes for now, is his Alpha by his side, but instead his half-shut eyes find Sooyoung, his personal servant kneeling beside the bed trying to cool the fever down.

“Hold on a little longer, your highness. I have already asked for the princess” 

prince, Taeyong wants to say, he needs his husband, his Alpha, the man who promised to take care of him in his wedding vows with him now.

He does her Sooyeon’s voice entering the chambers, she takes a look at the visibly affected Taeyong. She groans in frustration, Taeyong hears her words well, head indeed tired but his senses were still intact.

“That Little shit, he knew his mate was going in heat and so went for the royal chambers meeting himself” 

This was it, this was the final moment which shattered every single remaining hope Taeyong had. He was neglected and now left to suffer in pain. 

The following events are in a blur for Taeyong, Sooyeon leaves to fetch Jaehyun, and the royal physician arrives to soothe Taeyong’s pain and to sedate him.

All that Taeyong hopes now is the sight of the crown prince when he wakes up.

…

Taeyong does wake up, and according to Sooyoung he was asleep for more than 10 hours. The hours don’t faze him, his body too tired to even move, and he could feel his heat rising up every second he was awake. He knew Sooyoung could see his eyes searching for someone and she chooses to distract him, an act he does not understand, until he hears a quarreling voice outside the door which he recognizes as queen’s and crown prince’s.

“You will not refuse, young man, your mate is in pain and this is-“the Queen is interrupted with a stern voice, “I have said this countless times, we have physicians who will nurse him, I’m sure he will be fine in a day or two. And I will not bed him just because he is in heat” 

That’s all Taeyong needs to hear to lose all his hope, from that moment the pain in his abdomen was nothing compared to the pain in his heart.

...

Taeyong comes back to his full consciousness two days later, he finds back his strength to stand up and walk. There are protests from Sooyoung who held his arm when he stumbled.

“Let me Sooyoung, I need to see the crown prince” 

Sooyoung lets him go, she does not object because she could feel the amount of pain and betrayal in Taeyong’s voice. She also goes to the extent of guiding him to the crown prince’s office, holding his arm in the process which did receive quite concerning looks in the hallway.

It wasn’t far, Jaehyun’s office. Sooyoung has to leave because she was not allowed any further. The knights outside the door tried to convince Taeyong in visiting later but it only made Taeyong more adamant. He opened the door and went straight to the meeting chamber. However, he halted as soon as he heard the conversation taking place inside.

“You should have taken my words seriously, your highness. There is no issue with the prince’s consort’s health…” the physician hesitated to finish the sentence.

“But?” There was desperation in Jaehyun’s voice, full guilt.

“The excess body heat has definitely resulted in some damage, and because of that the fertility level of the Prince consort has significantly reduced” in other words, there were really low or perhaps no chances of Taeyong having any children, after all male omegas always had low chances in fertility compared to their female counterparts.

Taeyong loses all his senses, all the pent up anger, frustration and betrayal swells up, he sees nothing but red now. It doesn’t take him any more time to open the doors. Jaehyun and the physician were surprised to find their topic of discussion, the crown prince here. They were visibly shaken and guilty. 

Taeyong's appearance is weak, he was weaker because of the previous events physically and now mentally he was distraught. He was angry at the man who vowed to protect and cherish him but instead took away all his wants and desires knowingly. But Taeyong is not a rash man, he is still composed but agitated, he says nothing but one line.

“I demand to be sent back to my homeland”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong's character seems desperate and one-dimensional, but I promise that will not be the case. His childhood plays a very important role in his beliefs, and same goes for Jaehyun, because I believe a person's childhood has a major impact in shaping their personality. The characters have evolved around pressure, their pressured over a lot of things given that they are nobles. I will try to make a Jaehyun-centric chapter to give another insight.
> 
> There are some flashbacks about their betrothal period which I will add as the story develops, and also I hope there really isn't a need for me to explain the working of abo dynamics.
> 
> See you in the next chapter!
> 
> https://twitter.com/ariouseok


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter are not proof-read, and will be edited later when I have time.
> 
> This chapter may lead to confusion but the next chapter would definitely clear the confusion.

Taeyong’s demand was certainly not fulfilled, he had the entire royal family pacify him and convinced him to stay, but it was not of any use until there was an unexpected arrival from his youngest brother Lee Donghyuck.

Taeyong might have demanded a return to his homeland, but the moment he heard about his brother’s arrival he realized he was wrong. His decision taken in anger would cause significant damage to his family’s name and honour. No one would question Jaehyun or his family but it would be Taeyong who would be labeled as a barren, useless and worthless omega in the world.

Donghyuck was not married yet but he did have a mate, Crown Prince Mark from Flos, a Southern kingdom. Taeyong used to sometime be jealous of Donghyuck, because he had the freedom and luck of experiencing love, and writing their names in the stars. Donghyuck and Mark were childhood lovers who never grew out of love. Taeyong did sometime feel jealous but he was always happy for his brother, contented the other omega will not have to undergo a similar fate like his.

Taeyong puts up an act, he puts up an act of a happily married prince consort much to everyone's surprise, but Donghyuck was not stranger, knew his brother in and out and hence let out a sarcastic remark, “I have heard that my brother was left to suffer in his heat  _ alone  _ by  _ someone” _ Donghyuck’s voice is venomous, Taeyong is convinced even if he chooses to stay, Donghyuck would take him back to Arcto.

“You have the wrong information, hyuck-ah. It was me who refused any help, my body is not in the state to carry children now hyuck-ah” or probably  _ it never will,  _ but Donghyuck does not need to know that. 

Taeyong has a sweet smile, something he can also fake very easily. He says sweet words and escorts Donghyuck to the guest room and he swears that he can feel Jaehyun’s gaze on him as he walks away.

…

It is very easy to do something bad and apologize for it, because that is exactly what Jaehyun was doing now. His guilt ridden face could barely meet Taeyong’s. 

“I’m- I’m sorry, Taeyong” his voice cracks, barely audible but Taeyong was definitely going to have this conversation now, he was not going to let Jaehyun leave again with a sorry.

“Sorry? Pardon me, your highness, but what exactly are you sorry for? Are you sorry for never replying to even a single of my letters I sent to you during our betrothal period? Or are you sorry for not accepting me on our wedding night?” There is a very small pause, a pause to allow Jaehyun to follow his words.

Taeyong walks behind, extending the distance between them for the first time when all this time it was him walking ahead. “Are you sorry for neglecting me and making me feel like a showpiece? Rejecting all my efforts to make something out of this marriage? Taeyong breaks down at this point, he finally lets those tears fall, in front of Jaehyun for this first time.

“Are you sorry for letting me suffer in my heat? Leaving me alone knowing it would result in me perhaps never being able to have a child? You knew how fragile the bodies do male omegas of Arcto are… and yet you still” 

Until now Jaehyun stood in the same place listening, but as he heard his mate breaking down he took small steps to reach out only to meet more gaps. “All I wanted was to fall in love and to be loved, but you didn’t and it was still okay I could live with that” his voice was croaking now, “I wanted kids, a family and that is also taken away from me now” 

Taeyong was not done there, he needed to let out everything he has been thinking lately, “what is the reason?” He doesn’t expect an answer, he stopped expecting anything from Jaehyun.

“Is it because you were forced into marrying me? You could've told me during our betrothal period, I would have done something. Or is it because you just don’t like me? Because I’m unattractive, not of your liking?” He takes heavy breaths, before he lets out his worst assumption because humans always believe the worst, “or do you have a lover, someone you already cherish? And now that I am almost infertile, you can just call upon the order of law and get another spouse because you will need an heir”

Jaehyun is walking ahead now, he is taking steps forward for every step Taeyong takes backward. 

“I don’t mind, I don’t want to be a nuisance anymore, you can take another mate, just don’t send me b-back, I can’t taint my family’s honour. You can send me away from your sight if I disgust-” his words are cut off by a rash feeling of Jaehyun's lips on his. There is a desperation on Jaehyun’s side as he presses his lips into his mate’s, Taeyong could feel the crown prince’s citrus like sweetened lips, something he once wished to taste again after their wedding kiss. But this wasn’t right, Jaehyun caressed the behind of Taeyong’s neck with one hand, and firmly held his waist with another. 

If this had happened weeks ago, Taeyong would have reciprocated but now it was too late, it took quite some of Taeyong’s energy to push Jaehyun off him, and little more to slap him across the face and finally say the words, “get out”

…

Taeyong sat reminiscing the events from earlier, he couldn’t believe Jaehyun would do something like that, rashfully kissing him with tenderness. He did that instead of giving an answer, and that’s what angered Taeyong the most. Jaehyun never spoke anything out, so what did he mean by kissing like that out of the blue. 

There was no regret in Taeyong for slapping his husband, something he should have done before. 

“Hyung, why are you sitting here alone?” Donghyuck’s voice startled Taeyong. The royal garden, was the only place Taeyong could go to, if not his awful shared bedroom. 

Taeyong could not afford to slip, he cannot let Donghyuck know about Jaehyun. 

“The flowers hyuck-ah, look how beautiful they are” or also the only flowers that grow in this nation.

“Ah hyung, you should really come to Flos one day, it’s beautiful,” Donghyuck smiles fondly at the memory of said nation. 

Flos was indeed beautiful, it had waterfalls and the rarest flowers in the world, a kind of place in southern region Taeyong wanted to live in. He could understand where Donghyuck was getting, he was slowly trying to convince Taeyong upon returning with him to Flos.

“Hyung, I wondered if you could show me around the city, and oh yes Mark is here too!” 

_ Confirmed _

Donghyuck’s words made Taeyong realize he himself has never really seen the city well, except for a few official visits, after all it was not like he had a living husband who found take h to trips.

“We’d love to” a voice answers of Taeyong, the brothers find Jaehyun standing near the doorframe. He has a faint smile, it was the first time Taeyong saw Jaehyun wearing casual clothing. He approached the seated brothers, and faces Donghyuck, “Mark told me about it, how about we leave right now? Dura has a lots to show you”

Donghyuck fakes a smile, covering his gritted teeth, it was no secret that he despised Jaehyun but he had to be civil with the crown prince. 

…

Donghyuck tries his best to prevent Taeyong from travelling in a carriage along  _ with Jaehyun _ , but nothing was under his control here, Jaehyun is the prince and they are mere guests. 

Taeyong remains silent throughout the journey to the capital city of Dura. He opts to face the closed windows rather than the face of his husband who was seated beside him. 

Jaehyun also does not bother him, but there were small details of change. Jaehyun seemed more caring, he waited for Taeyong, took an effort to look after his comfort. 

They stopped at many places, the blacksmith’s gallery, the famous arms market, and many other locations which flaunted their bravery, but their fifth stop was the maiden’s market. It had the prettiest jewels, and rich cloth materials, it was a sight for beautiful things.

Donghyuck purchased a lot of items there, and Mark willingly bought much more. Donghyuck bought a lot of things ranging from a fan to earrings, he had even bought accessories for Taeyong, since the latter seemed disinterested with an absent mind. 

Taeyong did not know if Jaehyun noticed this, but he was staring at Mark and Donghyuck and realized the drastic difference among the two crown princes. Mark loved gifting Donghyuck, it was to an extent he bought more for Donghyuck than Hyuck himself, Mark was so immersed with Donghyuck that his eyes did not move away for even a minute.

Jaehyun however just stood still, he did tell Taeyong to buy anything he wishes, out of courtesy maybe. And this was what irritated Taeyong, not having someone who would think about him like Mark thinks about Donghyuck.

Their next and final stop was an burial site, which Duranians call the ‘corcillium’, it was a huge chunk of iron carved as a heart, but with rusty cut ends, and a grave next to it, there were flowers covering the grave, it was a sad sight to see.

“There is a story behind it” Jaehyun starts, capturing the attention of the three men with him, “It is said there was once a remarkable blacksmith who devoted his life for work, but then a noble maiden fell in love with him and pursued him for years apparently. But one day, she stopped, and the blacksmith realized that he had been rejecting his feelings. It was too late, the maiden was supposed to marry another man but took her own life before the wedding” Jaehyun pauses the story there, maybe he wished to see a reaction, but Taeyong had a blank face, like the way he was listening to facts.

“The blacksmith then carved a heart from the pure iron, and once he realized his love won’t come back he took his own life by passing a sword through his heart” 

It was Donghyuck who reacted to the story, “That’s sad, how long did the maiden wait?”Jaehyun replies immediately, “10 years in the story. The blacksmith was a stern man, he was blinded by pride, and found love worthless”

“Until he did not have it anymore” Taeyong finally speaks, this no longer seemed like a story but a message directed towards him. He did not wait to hear anything more that awful story, instead walked towards the flower shop in sight.

They had pretty flowers, he could see couples buying bouquets, people conveying their love for each other, maybe in another universe Taeyong could have had a chance to experience all that.

“A bouquet of roses please” Jaehyun’s voice looms over Taeyong, taking everyone there by surprise, the crown prince was there buying a bouquet of roses possible for his mate standing in front of him. Taeyong could hear the whispers, 

“ _ Oh my god the prince is actually handsome!” _

_ “I never thought our prince would be romantic” _

_ “He surely loves his mate very much” _

_ Oh yes he loves his mate very much,  _ Taeyong thinks bitterly, he knows the roses would be given to him, he knows this most probably a public stunt, but he has to play along.

They make their way out of the crowd, resorting to the bridge at the very end of the memorial. No one would follow them there, they had their private space as they stood near the bridge.

“These are for you” Jaehyun extends his hand, holding the bouquet of roses. Taeyong does accept them, involuntarily reaching it up to his nose to smell its beautiful fragrance.

They just stand in silence, Taeyong faces the ground while Jaehyun’s is fixed on him. Jaehyun’s hand reaches Taeyong’s face, but Taeyong flinches and moves back. It has become an involuntary reaction for Taeyong- to move away from Jaehyun.

“There is another legend, it says the blacksmith never gave up once he realized his mistake chased the soul of his beloved maiden in afterlife that it even moved the Gods”

Taeyong knows this is a reply, this is not the blacksmith’s story, but Jaehyun’s own version. He noticed the change of tone in Jaehyun’s voice, it was gentler now, it sounded like honey, it sounded healing but it certainly did not heal Taeyong.

“There is no one else” Jaehyun randomly tells Taeyong, but it captures the latter’s attention, his face lifts up to face the prince. The words being vague, but Taeyong was not sure if it was about what he thought it was about.

“What” Taeyong asks, unsure, wanting a confirmation.

“There was no one else in my life and there will be no one except you” Jaehyun states with assurance and confidence, a tone he has sued with Taeyong for the first time. “And I don’t hate you Taeyong”  _ I don’t hate you but I don’t love you either. _

__

Taeyong does not know what to say, he does not understand what Jaehyun is trying to prove, he stopped understanding anything when it came to Jaehyun long time ago.

…

“I cannot believe you ditched Mark and I, to talk to that husband of yours” Donghyuck whined the moment he was left alone with his brother once they got back to the royal palace.

“Careful Hyuck-ah, I know you don’t like him much, but you need to watch your words, he is the crown prince here” Donghyuck couldn’t care less about others, at this moment he only wanted to confront his brother.

“Right Hyung, the crown prince. Are we just going to pretend that both of you are in some fairytale relationship?” Donghyuck’s voice range changes, “I can see you are unhappy, I can see you are the one suffering and he is the reason. Why can’t just annul the marriage and return with us?” Donghyuck’s growing frustration alarms Taeyong, he cannot let him say the same words to anyone else because that would only result war for all we know.

“You know we love you, why can’t you just come back home and stop hurting yourself, the man the ‘crown prince’ is heartless, he is-“ Donghyuck’s alarming accusations prompts Taeyong to say something he would regret later.

“Enough Hyuck-ah! Not everyone can have a relationship of rainbows and butterflies like yours! Let me at least have what is left. You are a guest here so please behave like one and do not insult my husband like that”

Taeyong leaves the wrong, he leaves an angered Donghyuck. He knew this would cause damage to their relationship but this had to be done for everyone’s well being. He directly heads towards his chambers, after dispersing Sooyoung and instructing her to tell everyone that he will not attend dinner citing poor health.

That evening, he cries, he cries until his eyes give out. He cries his pain away, until his pillow is drenched. He cries himself to sleep, and by the time the crown prince arrives, Taeyong is already fast asleep, with swollen eyes and tear-dried cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try and finish the chapters as soon as I can.
> 
> This chapter is different, there is more to the story than personal relationships, and backstory!!  
> A lot of backstories will be received from now onwards!

The morning he wakes up, he could barely keep his eyes open. Tired from last evening’s events, he does not feel like meeting anyone, especially Donghyuck. He gently rubs his eyes to clear his vision and proceeds to get up from the bed but halts as soon as he sees a figure seated at the edge of the bed. Taeyong gasps in shock, he couldn’t believe his eyes because, for the first time in his marriage, Jaehyun was there when he woke up, _awake._

“You can sleep some more if you want” Jaehyun recommends but Taeyong just shakes his head. “Donghyuck and Mark left early in the morning because of an emergency in Flos” Jaehyun inform him.

_ That’s a lie, they left because I made them, and I’m a bad brother. _

__

But Taeyong does not say that out loud, he just nods again. Jaehyun continues “You are tired, how about you take a bath with me?” Taeyong’s eyes widen in shock, he stares in disbelief.

_ What on earth was Jaehyun trying to do? _

__

Jaehyun could sense Taeyong’s change in emotion, because he quickly adds, “Don’t get me wrong please, I am just afraid you would faint before you make it to the bath” and he also dares to give a very small smile.

_ The audacity. _

__

Taeyong agreed, after all, it was his duty to agree to his Alpha’s requests. Taeyong attempts to stand and walk on his own but is immediately stopped by Jaehyun who stops by holding his arms. “I just said you are about to faint, here let me carry you” Jaehyun offers, and reaches down to carry Taeyong.

“No!” Taeyong immediately shrieks, pushing himself away from the prince, once he is away he regains his composure and bows for forgiveness, “Forgive me, your highness. I did not mean to deny you but I can walk, I don’t want to be a burden”

Jaehyun has no expression on his face, it is just gentle with no visible grim emotions. “Ah, I am sorry too that was a little extreme. And Taeyong?” Taeyong looks at him, a sign that he was listening.

“You can do that” Taeyong stands there confused, “You can deny me. You have the right. And please you are not a burden, never think that way”

Taeyong would be lying if he said he did not like this change, he liked when Jaehyun recognized his existence, but his mind was convinced with the thought, that all this was out of guilt and pity, maybe Taeyong seemed too desperate when he lashed out at the prince the other day. But, it didn’t matter, they will have to last, and if that was to happen, it is for the better if it remains like this.

…

The royal bath is one of Taeyong’s favourite place in the palace, he loved how the warm water was fragranced with exotic materials. The middle pool of water was a beautiful sight because the light blue water contrasted with dark coloured tiles surrounding it. Taeyong noticed how the atmosphere was different, the usual servants and specifically Sooyoung were absent. It was just him and Jaehyun in the bath.

Jaehyun seems to catch on to Taeyong's thoughts because he kept on answering all the questions that bloomed in Taeyong's mind.

“I dispersed the maids, I thought there would be no need for them since I am here” Pride, there is pride when Jaehyun said that.

This was the first time Taeyong saw Jaehyun’s naked torso, covered with war scars, a symbol of his bravery and courage. From what Taeyong knew about wounds, he could make out that, some were fresh, some were still healing, some seemed years old, and some seemed to be cut deep. Taeyong wonders what Jaehyun would have felt when he received them, in battlefields and training. The more he thinks about it, the more he reminisces what he was once told.

_ The prince has given worse scars to others than the ones he got _

The moment they get into the water, Taeyong maintains a six-foot distance from Jaehyun, he does successfully, until Jaehyun speaks up again, “You are having trouble reaching your back let me help you” Jaehyun approaches Taeyong to scrub his back.

Taeyong has never bathed alone in his life, he had personal servants who helped him, but that did not mean he cannot scrub himself, and Jaehyun was crossing the line, he was overdoing it.

_ NO _

“Stop it” there is no exclamation, there is no emotion, Taeyong just states it like a command. Jaehyun stops on his tracks, he doesn’t move any further.

“Taeyong...”

“Can you stop this, your highness?” Taeyong requests him which affects Jaehyun more than it should do, he was certainly not happy to be addressed as ‘your highness’ instead of by his own, and so he says “Please call me Jaehyun, love”

_ Love _

_ Word of endearment. _

Taeyong leaves the pool, he reaches out for his robes, tightly knots them, he doesn’t spare Jaehyun a glance, but he has to clear this, he has to clear out his feelings, “I don’t see a reason for addressing you by your first name or to be addressed by words of endearment, your highness”

And then walks out, leaving Jaehyun behind.

…

Taeyong decides to attend a cabinet meeting for the first time, he takes a seat beside Jaehyun as they were discussing budget allocation. Ministers of various sectors put forth their opinions and plan to bring a change in the capital. 

“I apologize for questioning your decision, your highness. But the allocation of funds for public healthcare has increased a lot that the arms manufactures are facing a shortage of funds. Dura is a military nation we cannot afford to suffer a setback in military power hence I propose a revised fund allocation with extra support to the Military sector” Taeyong recognizes the speaker as the Army General, he was indeed speaking facts, the military sector has been losing funds in favour of public healthcare.

“I hope it’s alright if I speak” Taeyong states, being part of the royal family, he did have the right to present his suggestion, and Dura’s hierarchy worked differently. They did not discriminate based on gender but based on worth. He remembers Sooyeon once told him that she and Jaehyun fought on the training grounds for the crown position and Jaehyun ended up winning. Taeyong knows his words may not be taken into consideration because he is seated here only because of his title by marriage.

“I understand your concern commander, but this is about the safety of our subjects. Rising rates in various illness is a caution to the palace and we have to take necessary precautions by providing the required facilities. The funds have been allocated on the advice of the physician’s society” the commander’s expression was fixed but it was evident he was not in favour of Taeyong’s explanation.

“But your highness-“The commander was immediately cut off by Jaehyun, “I think the prince consort has explained my decision well, we can now move on” the commander retreats and remains silent.

“I request your permission to put forward the next concern, your highness” This time it was the chief examiner of the department of homeland security. He seems hesitant to speak even after Jaehyun nodded his head. 

“It is about the villages beyond the eastern border, your highness” the matter is received by scoffs from the rest of the cabinet. 

“What about the” The commander interjects. Taeyong tries to analyze the situation, the only detail he knew about the villages beyond the eastern border is that they belonged to Dura’s province, and were usually neglected by the palace. 

“Please continue, Chief Min” 

Both Jaehyun and the cabinet were taken aback by Taeyong’s words, they were surprised to find the Prince consort taking interest on the Eastern Villages. 

“Two villages have been destroyed by the men of Busiris” 

_ Busiris.  _

A barbaric kingdom, who once invited the rulers of various kingdoms and poisoned them all. It took years of war to subdue them, which also lead to the formation of the allied nations. Taeyong was told several of accounts about the war, he was also told that the kingdom raids small villages, kills everyone except one, taking the survivor as a hostage. He has heard the news that they have been receiving support from unknown sources and blinded by the thirst to exact revenge from the allied nations.

“They are planning to attack all the villages beyond the eastern border” 

Everyone waits for Jaehyun’s answer, but the commander proclaims in a furious tone, “As we care! We were forced to look after them, they are useless who never contributed a penny to the economy” his unjust words receive a glare from some, and praise from the rest. 

“Commander” a stern voice replies, it belongs to someone Taeyong does not recognize, and certainly was not part of the royal cabinet. The commander seemed ready to enter a war of words, but Jaehyun controls the situation.

“The eastern villages are under our province and it is our responsibility to ensure their safety. We have already lost much life, and they are certainly are not worthless, commander. We will send our men to protect them, in fact we will send them right away” the declared decision is not welcomed well.

“We cannot dispatch our men like that, your highness, they would know if we dispatch our men and they will not attack. It is a high possibility they can breach through other areas which will face a shortage of men” 

The commander did have a point, Dura has been facing a shortage of army personals, due to many of them being dispatched overseas in aid of other allied nations, and if they were to dispatch men to all 12 villages, main cities would be in a vulnerable state with lack of protection.

“Then we lure them” Taeyong has an idea, he thinks about it twice, confirming it within himself.”

“We can send some personals from our special forces in mufti, they are capable of dealing with hundreds of men themselves. For precaution, we can also send some more front liners in mufti. This information should be done in a secretive manner that everyone should believe the men entering the eastern villages are merchants. Busiris will not be expecting us to take any drastic measure because we have never done that in the past so they will go ahead and attack the remaining villages to which we will retaliate”.

Taeyong knows he has everyone’s attention with his idea, he knows they are considering it.

“And then what, your highness?” the commander questions.

For the first time, Jaehyun watches a smirk forming on Taeyong’s lips, an expression of accomplishment and pride he has never seen before.

“We do what they did, take everyone‘s head and one hostage” the ruthless tone in Taeyong’s voice proves more to his character. The way he sits on the chair with his arms now crossed has everyone in awe.

Everyone thought Taeyong to be a typical Arctian, a poet, a romantic, a person who loves worldly beauty. Sure, Taeyong is all of that but he is also _a perfect strategist_. A man who would win a war without even shedding a single drop of blood or sweat.

…

“You were remarkable back there, your highness”

Taeyong gets startled on his way back to his chambers, he turns to his left side and finds the man he failed to recognize in the cabinet meeting standing.

_ A noble belongs to a royal family. _

Taeyong deduces from the man’s attire and appearance. He seems young, around the same age, and has black hair. _A westerner._

_ “ _ Thank you…” Taeyong replies politely but trails off because of lack of knowledge about the man. 

“I am sorry, your highness. I should have introduced myself sooner. I am crown prince Kim Doyoung of Capula, sister nation to Dura”

_ Capula. Sister Nation to Dura. He is Jaehyun’s cousin. _

Taeyong bows out of respect, he apologizes for not recognizing him. He does not know what to say next, he just stands facing the other crown prince.

“I apologize for not making it to the wedding, I was quite occupied during that time. As a token of apology, do accept this, your highness”, he presents a neatly wrapped present, which had been hiding behind his back. Taeyong was reluctant to accept, a prince consort shouldn't accept gifts without permission.

“You can accept it Sooyeon threatened to duel me if I showed up empty-handed” It was almost as if Prince Doyoung could feel Taeyong’s inner turmoil, he was not sure if Sooyeon said that but it was something Sooyeon would say.

Taeyong accepts the present, it felt like a box, but not too heavy. He decides it is time for him to take his leave, for he has been standing there for quite some time now.

Doyoung says one thing before Taeyong leaves. “I wish I could call you by your name but Jaehyun will have my head if I do so”

Taeyong is surprised, it was a statement completely off-topic, definitely not something you would tell a prince consort. It was not something Doyoung send it light-humorous tone but he chooses to ignore it.

…

Taeyong learns from Sooyeon that Doyoung is their mother’s nephew, and hence from a sister nation to Dura. He also learns that Capula is a southern kingdom, famous for coffee plantations. He also learns that Doyoung is a remarkable writer, who also happens to have written Taeyong’s favourite plays. The kingdom of Capula, from Sooyeon’s descriptions, was the opposite of Dura.

Taeyong liked the gift too, the box had beautiful sea pearls in them, a souvenir famous in the northern regions, it made Taeyong feel close to his homeland. The box itself was delicately carved with floral designs, possible a souvenir from Capula. Taeyong had placed it a bedside table so that he could take a look at it every day.

Sooyeon was looking at him intently, they liked to share an afternoon tea at the gardens, a time in which Taeyong learned a lot about Dura.

“You seem to like the gift” Sooyeon comments, as lifts her cup to take a sip. 

Taeyong nods, “I like pearl collections, I used to have a huge one back home”. Taeyong thinks of his home, he floats in the memory of all the things he once used to love tremendously. A sudden question strikes his mind, which he asks right away, “Did you challenge Prince Doyoung for a duel” in a humorous tone so that he does not seem invasive.

“haha, he told you that? I was just mad at him for not attending the wedding. We are family after all” Sooyeon replies.

The atmosphere is quite pleasant when there is a human voice, it’s only the wind and rustling of leaves heard.

“Taeyong”

Jaehyun’s voice calls out for Taeyong, he approaches his seated husband and sister, before only focusing one. 

“Is that gift from Doyoung?”

Taeyong is confused whereas Sooyeon was amused. Taeyong looks at the female seated next to and him and then back to the crown prince. He finds irritation in Jaehyun voice but it seemed quite normal.

“Yes” 

It is a casual reply, and Jaehyun asks another question, “You never told me you like pearls”

__

_He opened it_

__

_“_ I never told him” Taeyong answered to what Jaehyun really meant to ask, he was not here to ask why Taeyong never told him about liking pearls, but to why Doyoung knew something he did not.

“Why did you accept it?” now there was anger in his voice, which Taeyong could not decipher why. The whole conversation made no sense, he knew he should have asked Jaehyun’s permission before accepting the gift, but he could not possibly leave the prince’s cousin hanging which would be considered as a disrespect either way.

“Jaehyun, I told Doyoung to give a gift as a token of apology because as you know he did not come for the wedding” Sooyeon interjects trying to gain some sort of control over the escalating conversation.

“Both of us very well know _why_ he did not show up” Jaehyun’s anger did not subside, it was probably only fueled. Sooyeon rose from the seat and Taeyong followed to prevent the siblings from fighting anyway.

“Stop making a deal out of this?” 

“I wouldn’t be making a deal out of this if Doyoung was not the person who was supposed to marry Taeyong before I did, even you wanted him to be the one” Jaehyun hisses out in frustration, he vulnerable state made him leave the garden after that.

_Taeyong was sure Sooyeon did not tell him about that._

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Spoiler: everything gets heated soon! 👀


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I guess would show some improvement in relationships.
> 
> and yes, not edited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'A tale of cherry blossoms and roses' has reached 100 kudos! Thank you so much, it means a lot to know I have readers excited about this, just as much as I am.
> 
> I will work on this to make sure not to leave any of you disappointed!
> 
> TAEYONG IS NOT PATHETIC PLEASE, he is not and he will not be, also Jaehyun is not an asshole just to let everyone know

Sooyoung was the only person Taeyong could openly talk his feelings out without being judged. The said female omega was older to him by a few years and was like an older sister to him. She knew the complication in his marriage and often tried to cheer him up by talking about her own.

“The prince does not hate you, your highness,” she said, as she poured the medicine intended to cure the damage his heat cause to his internal organs, into the tea.

“You can say that Sooyoung, he may not hate me but he does not like me either” He was glancing aimlessly at the view the window in his chambers offered.

“He refuses to give up on you, your highness” Sooyoung states as a matter of fact which indeed is the truth. Jaehyun refused to give up when Taeyong demanded to be sent back, Jaehyun refused. He is trying whatever he is doing now because he refused to give up.

“Because that is his duty” Taeyong replies to which Sooyoung smiles as she hands over the now-prepared tea to Taeyong.

“One can easily forgo duty, your highness”

Sooyoung then takes her to leave, even if she was his servant, it was forbidden for a servant to be in a royal chamber for too long.

It is beyond their bed-time, but instead of giving up to his tired eyes, he decides to wait for Jaehyun. Taeyong did not see Jaehyun after his slight outburst in the evening, the said man had left the palace to oversee certain operations.

Taeyong knew that was certainly not true, he knew the crown prince left to clear his mind, and according to Sooyeon, he would have gone to meet Sir Johnny Suh, his teacher, royal advisor, and best friend.

Taeyong keeps on checking the clock often, the minute-hand keeps on moving and before he realizes, it is already two hours past midnight. He knew it was fruitless to wait, Jaehyun might not even return to the chambers, but Taeyong’s unsettling mind refused to let him sleep.

It takes another half an hour for Jaehyun to return, he enters the room carefully thinking Taeyong would be asleep, and afraid of waking him up, but is surprised to see an awake Taeyong waiting.

“Why did you stay up? You should have sleep” Taeyong has been analyzing Jaehyun’s voice, he notices when the decibels change.

“You left the palace, so how can I?” The tiredness is visible in both of them, Taeyong stops himself from asking any more questions, now that he has seen Jaehyun, safe, in front of him, that was all he needed.

…

When Taeyong wakes up, the first he sees is the pearl box which he placed on the bedside table. The sight of the white pearls reminds him of his family’s royal robes. The second thing he sees is a bouquet on the other side of the bed which belongs to Jaehyun.

Not just any flowers,  _ cherry blossoms. Taeyong’s favourite. _

The small delicate pink flowers are neatly wrapped together and tied, the sight of the petals brings contentment to Taeyong, and he likes how they brush up against his fingertips. There is a small note attached to it, written in neat calligraphy.

_ I am sorry about yesterday, my love _

_ -J.J.H _

Sometimes small unspoken gestures mean a lot, Taeyong feels his face heating up, with a warm feeling in his chest causing him to smile. Taeyong does like when Jaehyun tries when he makes an effort to mend things at the smallest rate. He likes receiving small gifts from Jaehyun even if it was meant as an apology.

__ Maybe Sooyoung was right, Duty was not the reason Jaehyun refused to give up. 

…

It is only at breakfast, Taeyong learns about an emergency royal ball, in other words, a pretentious apology party arranged when someone screws up with another kingdom. Taeyong learns from the angry queen, that to her dismay it was the crown prince who made a mistake this time by angering a crown prince of an allied kingdom.

Taeyong wondered why would they chose not to inform him about the meeting until the last minute

_ Because you and Jaehyun have been distant, very distant. _

A figure arrives and takes the seat beside Taeyong, a seat which is meant for  _ Jaehyun.  _ Taeyong finds Kim Doyoung smiling at him, as he cheekily adds, “I hope there is no issue if I take this seat”

_ You already took it _

_ “ _ Of course not, Jaehyun barely joins us for breakfast” Sooyeon replied on Taeyong’s behalf.

“Well I guess it's his loss today” Taeyong does not know what Doyoung means by that, he does not want to know either.

For a couple of minutes, they eat in silence, until there are extra eggs added to his plate by a certain male seated next to him.

“Your plate seems empty, your highness. You need to it” Doyoung comments to which the queen and both Sooyeon add supportive replies.

“Ehem” a Fake cough interrupts the scene, a stern-looking Jaehyun stands overlooking Taeyong and Doyoung, after which Doyoung stops serving Taeyong.

Jaehyun and Doyoung stare intently at each other until Jaehyun order, “move”

It’s very hostile tone, cautious and demanding, the queen reprimands Jaehyun for it immediately, “he is eating, sit next to him”

Jaehyun looks at his mother, and then back to Doyoung and then to Taeyong, “ it’s okay, I don’t feel that hungry” 

_ He is not okay _

Jaehyun leaves the dining immediately, and now Taeyong confirms his initial suspicions, there was a lot more to Doyoung and Jaehyun then being cousins, it could be about Doyoung originally wanting to wed Taeyong or it could be something even more complicated but never spoke about.

Jaehyun’s absence and Doyoung’s extra-concern makes Taeyong lose his appetite, no sooner did Jaehyun leave than Taeyong also did.

…

Taeyong liked the balls that were thrown back in Arcto, glamorous events with dance and music. It was an event for Taeyong to crush over the other crown princes who attended the ball and to gush about them to Donghyuck until the next ball.

It was also during one of the balls, Taeyong first met Jaehyun, post their betrothal. Sometimes Taeyong feels Jaehyun was more carefree a year ago, during the betrothal time, but then he realises he never really talked to Jaehyun.

He clearly remembers waiting the entire evening for Jaehyun to ask him for a dance, and declining all other suitors in the process, he also remembers meeting with disappointment at the end of the event, because Jaehyun just stood there, docile, not taking part in the event.

But, Taeyong did see another personality of Jaehyun when he accidentally saw the latter carrying a three-year child in his arms as he walked through the corridors to find the child’s parents. That was the moment he saw Jaehyun’s smile, a rare opportunity Taeyong barely got. He loved how dimples formed in the prince’s face when he hopped the little child’s nose, and maybe that was the first time Jaehyun made Taeyong’s heart flutter.

Today’s ball would be no different but Taeyong did anticipate for it. He stood in front of a mirror, analyzing his appearance after he was given a specially tailored attire by the queen? 

Taeyong liked how the clothing suited him, and how his hair was styled accordingly.

“You look stunning” Jaehyun compliments him, standing next to Taeyong in front of the mirror. 

_ A compliment _

“Thank you” 

“You don’t look bad yourself, your highness” Taeyong comments, still looking at their reflection in the mirror.

…

_ Pretentious.  _ The only word which could describe how everyone behaved at the ball, his first formal post-marriage ball added a lot of responsibilities on his shoulder. As part of the host family, it was expected of him to welcome almost every single guest who attended. They were preoccupied with so much work, that they had no time to take some time for themselves. Taeyong and Jaehyun stood together most of the time, they watched people dance and engage in small talks.

“May I have a dance, your highness?” 

Jaehyun’s expression stiffens at the voice, he means to say no, but he cannot deny, royal dance was a symbol of trust.

Taeyong looks at Jaehyun, he does not know what to reply, whether to accept or not. Doyoung pushes his request further, “Will the crown prince allow me?”. There is a way how Doyoung speaks, casually yet in a formal tone, there is a teasing tone suffixed to everything he says which makes him likeable.

Jaehyun does reply to Doyoung but to Taeyong, “You can,  _ love”. _

_ … _

Taeyong must agree that Doyoung is a good dancer, he knows how to handle his body, because his moves are fluid, and certainly knows how to handle his partner. Doyoung tries to engage in a conversation, he begins, “I heard you are a fan of my works, your highness”.

The topic lights Taeyong’s mood up, he likes talking about literature, and the different complex stories told through words. 

“I do, Prince Doyoung. Your works fascinate me, the depth and twists are always remarkable. May I know how you know this” Taeyong replies, he wondered for a long time how Doyoung knew so much about him.

“From a trusted source, your highness”, Doyoung suddenly slows down, not like they were moving any fast. Doyoung takes a moment before whispering, “To tell you the truth, the lead actor from ‘the laughing stock’ is my youngest brother, your highness. He really looks up to you” Taeyong shifts his body weight from side to side, at the last comment. 

How did he not know? The lead actor, Jungwoo had become really good friends with Taeyong during his stay in Arcto, a person Taeyong wished to see for a long time.

“Oh, I wish I could see him again” it was meant to be audible only to Taeyong, but Doyoung catches along, “I can have him visit Dura, your highness”. Taeyong instantly declines, “No, of course not I don’t want to disturb him! I am sure he has other work”.

Doyoung smiles at Taeyong’s response, “Then how about I show the manuscript of my upcoming novel to fill in my brother's absence? Your highness”, Taeyong’s head automatically agrees to the offer, it has been years since Prince Doyoung released a novel.

“Only on one condition” Taeyong excitement drops, he wonders what kind of condition Doyoung would put forth, “I need permission to call you by your actual name now that we are friends, ‘your highness’ is awfully long and tiring to say every time” 

Hearing that, Taeyong lets out a laugh, something he did not for a long time.

…

It is late when the party ends and everyone retreats to their chambers, Taeyong is told that Jaehyun left for an urgent matter and will return in the morning which makes Taeyong guilt-ridden immediately.

Taeyong had become friends with Doyoung, they talked about their mutual love for literature and constellations. The more they talked, Taeyong realized how similar they were. On the other side, Jaehyun was distant. He barely talked to Taeyong, when the latter kept on trying to start a conversation. Taeyong’s attempts were futile because, in the end, it was only Doyoung who talked to him. 

Taeyong did sense some sort of rivalry between Jaehyun and Dooyung, but could not make anything out. He couldn’t possibly avoid Doyoung, who genuinely wanted to talk, and also turned out to be a good friend. 

Taeyong decides to call it for the day and talk to Jaehyun the next morning.

The next day, however, turns out to be different. He is told Jaehyun will not return any sooner than evening, so decides to spend time at the library for a change. 

Taeyong finds Doyoung at the library, writing on pages which seemed like a manuscript. 

“Perhaps, the new book?” Taeyong chimes in, taking a seat opposite to Doyoung, making sure to maintain distance. 

“Ah, Taeyong-hyung”, the drastic change of method of addressing surprised Taeyong, when he was barely a year older to Doyoung.

“No, I couldn’t focus on the one I showed you yesterday. This is just a mindless drabble” Doyoung leans back on the chair comfortably, stretching his hands, and suddenly like the greatest idea in the world struck his mind, he pushes the paper and pen towards Taeyong.

“Hyung, you had great ideas yesterday! Why don’t you try to write” 

From what Taeyong understood, Doyoung is an encouraging person, he had so much enthusiasm to help others, and this is the first time Taeyong realizes that someone motivated him to do something he expressed liking for.

Taeyong looks at the paper and then Doyoung, he declines citing his lack of knowledge with wiring words together, the right way. Doyoung however, was adamant, he made sure Taeyong would write, “then I will teach you, you are definitely going to become an author as you wished” 

Just like that, they spend hours writing. Doyoung corrects Taeyong’s grammatical errors and gives tips on how to captivate readers. He helps in framing the plot, and many other things.

“Forgive me for the interruption, but the crown prince has arrived, your highness” Sooyoung interrupts them. The moment Taeyong heard about Jaehyun’s arrival, he immediately stood up, delighted.

“Where is he?” Taeyong questions, he walks away from the table, as Sooyeon replies, “The garden, your highness”. Taeyong signals thanks, and immediately heads out of the library, towards the garden.

There was unknown excitement in Taeyong, he wanted to talk to Jaehyun, tell him about his new writing venture.

Taeyong finds Jaehyun overlooking the newly bloomed flowers. Taeyong’s elation makes him unknowingly call Jaehyun out by his name, “Jaehyun!” with a broad smile. 

Jaehyun’s eyes widen in surprise, he looks over at Taeyong, gawking. The Taeyong who was standing there right now was of a greater personality, a personality he thought he left behind in his hometown. There is a quick movement before Jaehyun could even reply, Taeyong runs ahead to throw his hands around him. A childhood habit, he used to do when he was young. 

There is a way Taeyong hugs people, specifically taller people. He slides his hands around Jaehyun’s chest, in a way that the other’s arms could be wrapped around him. He rests his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder, while the crown prince stands stiff, in shock by this sudden act.

It takes a couple of seconds for Taeyong to realize that he hugged Jaehyun, and hence pulls away immediately, but before he can step back to maintain a decent distance, Jaehyun’s hands catch hold of his wrist and pull him back closer to him. 

Taeyong’s heart freezes for a second, as Jaehyun buries himself in Taeyong’s neck, arms wrapped around his torso. Taeyong could feel Jaehyun’s breath on his shoulders, and the tight grip he held in. The hold was strong but powerless, he sunk into the warmth of his side, with his heart fluttering.

“Stay” Taeyong hears Jaehyun murmur, directly near his right ear. “Let us stay like this please”, hearing that, Taeyong tentatively puts his arms around his neck, relaxes under the embrace, by resting his head right below Jaehyun’s neck. 

...

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Royalty!Jaeyong !!


End file.
